


Our love is pastured such a mournful sound.

by duchessofdublin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial. Grief. Lust. Many emotions Harry feels towards one, Draco Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love is pastured such a mournful sound.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cremebunny on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cremebunny+on+tumblr).



The breath escaped him in a gasp. It broke the still, heated, smouldering atmosphere surrounding him. It was unheard. Unnoticed. His face flushed. Dishevelled light blond strands of his fringe fell onto his sweaty forehead, his neck arched, locked as a whine broke out low in his throat. His gasps turned into loud, harsh panting, his toes curling in his black polished dragon boots. A raven haired taller boy leaned against him. Pressing against his body. The boy’s elbows braced either side of the blondes’ thrown back crown. The large, tanned, callous hands gripped the rattling bookshelf behind the smaller boy’s arched back. The raven haired boy’s hips canted harder against the others school black linden clothed hips. It was forbidden. It left a bad taste in your mouth. Yet it quickened your pulse. A feeling of adrenaline. It made you rebellious. Go against your family’s wishes, unable to help, contain yourself. An addiction. Going against every screaming logical thought and knowledge.

The blond bit his lip unable to stop the cry of “Harry!” against the sweetened damp neck of his lover. The rounded spectacles were sliding down the narrow, straight nose slickened with sweat. The taller man’s eyes bore into the blonds’. The sharp, humble moss green eyes now hard with desire and determination. The large ash grey eyes held the gaze with a plea to finish what he started.

Quick, harsh grunts were wheezing passed clenched teeth. Harry fisted the blondes’ loose hair and trust back his head, his mouth laying claim on his neck leaving a glaring purple hickey. His hips never skipping a beat. Repeatedly, slamming them against the blondes’, raising him onto his toes with the force.

Harry groaned “Draco” into the collarbone of the smaller, moaning boy. Draco reached up to grip the curling hair with perpetration at Harry’s nape and crashed their lips together. Lips pried apart, tongues battled for dominance, teeth clashing. A groan tore from Harry’s throat. Draco continued to hitch his hips forward. He was close. He could feel it-his balls drawing up, the hot soaring heat low in his stomach, the quick ‘Ah ah ah’s’ escaping his swollen lips.

He could tell Harry was close too. By his large, damp hands gripping Draco’s hips pushing them against the bookshelf, his hips pushing harder and faster against his strained black school slacks, his harsh panting mouth, his flushed cheeks and neck, sweat making his raven hair stick up even more and sticking to his damp forehead.

Draco pressed their foreheads together. Breathe mingling. Groans and moans entwining. Quick caste kisses being shared as their hips grew even closer. Draco gave one last warning “Gonna..Fuck..Gonna-come!” before he came with a blinding orgasm. His breath choking, his toes raising and curling, his body stiffing, his head thrown back and his hands clasped tightly at Harry’s clothed shoulders.

Harry teeth sunk into Draco’s shoulder and one, two snaps of his hips, he came with a muffled groan.  
Draco felt lightheaded with happiness and pleasure. His trousers chaste against his skin but he would even give up his Firebolt 3156 to move from his spot against the bookshelf in Hogwarts Library.  
Draco refused to admit the feeling of the heat in the centre of his chest was anything but the afterglow of hunger, desperate sex.

Harry pushed away from Draco with sudden force. The breath knocked out of Draco with a ‘whoosh’. Harry stood his raven hair an even worse mess than usual and his school uniform a disaster. He raked his large, warm hands roughly through his tufted up, short hair. Draco fought the urge to fidget under the intense stare, confused and aroused.

Harry blurted out “I can’t!” before he grabbed his rumpled robe from the floor and school bag and running as fast as his hazy laden legs could take him.  
Draco stared after him.

Unable to understand what just happened. His mind laden with jumbled thoughts.  
Refusing to acknowledge the wet sob that broke passed his throat as slide to the floor; his back pressed against the wobbly bookshelf and buried his pale, angler face in his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut just yet, so very short but there is more to come in the future!


End file.
